Kesempatan
by Maret-Mei kacasoca
Summary: Cinta, adalah rasa dari hati yang murni. namun apa jadinya jika setan- setan nakal memasuki relung hati yang suci?/ Fic pertama/ ooc,typo(s) AU/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Kesempatan

* * *

><p>cinta, adalah rasa dari hati yang murni. namun apa jadinya jika setan- setan nakal memasuki relung hati yang suci?<p>

* * *

><p>A naruto fanfiction<p>

disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

OOC, maybe OC, AU, DLDR

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hangat.

Suhu di dataran tinggi kian menghangat seiring matahari terus bersinar untuk menerangi bumi yang telah tua ini. Mulai mencairkan hati-hati yang telah lama membeku, mengajak burung-burung berkicau dengan sukacita.

Sakura duduk di balkon rumahnya. Diantara dokumen dokumen tebal yang menghantuinya sejak pagi buta tadi. Jari-jari tangannya dengan lincah menekan huruf-huruf abjad yang tertera di keyboard, matanya terus menatap ke arah layar monitor di laptop-nya. Terkadang ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyeruput kopinya sedikit, lalu jari-jarinya kembali menari-nari di atas keyboard.

Dan kini ia berhenti.

Ia mendengus lega melihat laporan hasil pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan dari jam 4 pagi tadi. Lengkap. Ia meg-klik "send" lalu menutup laptop-nya.

"Kring!"

Sakura menoleh ke bawah. Seketika senyum manisnya mengembang melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel sepeda di bawah sana. Segera ia bergegas menuju ke lantai 1 memakai sepatu olahraganya, mengunci pintu lalu membawa sepedanya keluar.

Yang memanggilnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dari matanya yang kelam, terpancar rasa cinta yang mendalam.

"Selamat pagi, Saku..."

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun. Mau jalan sekarang?" Tawar sakura pada lelaki yang ia panggil dengan suffiks -kun itu. Wajah Sakura yang tadi terlihat lelah kini telah sirna. Entah mengapa setiap ia berada di samping Sasuke, semua kelelahan dalam hidupnya sirna. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu membuatnya semakin mencintainya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Mereka mulai mengendarai sepeda masing-masing. Melewati jalan-jalan yang sepi di hari minggu. Menikmati dinginnya pagi dari sisa-sisa hujan semalam. Lelah? Oh ini pagi yang menyenangkan. Mana mungkin lelah?

Mereka sampai di perkebunan teh yang hijau dan sejuk Lalu meletakkan sepeda di bawah pohon. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura erat, menuntunnya di setiap pijakannya, mereka menikmati sejuknya pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Dua minggu lagi kau akan pulang ke Jepang?"

"Ya"

Hati Sakura sakit mendengarnya. Dua minggu lagi masa tugas Sasuke akan selesai, ia akan pulang ke tanah air. Sementara masa tugas Sakura masih dua tahun lagi. Ia merasa ingin cepat pulang ke Jepang untuk ikut bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura"

"Ya?"

"Menikahlah denganku"

3 detik...

5 detik...

10...

30 detik...

"Eh?"

"Aku serius sakura. Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Menikah? Dengan sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun. Masa kerjaku belum habis..."

"Kumohon, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Biarlah walau masa kerjamu di Indonesia belum habis, aku akan menunggumu disana..."

Diraihnya tangan mungil Sakura. Dikecup-kecup punggung tangannya. Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura dalam, dari tatapannya terlihat jelas bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura-nya. "Kumohon, Sakura. Jadilah istriku, aku akan terus menghubungimu, terus menjengukmu, menunggumu..." pinta Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes _andalannya untuk Sakura. Hal ini memang hanya diketahui Sakura (dan mungkin ibunya Sasuke) melihat kebiasaan Sasuke saat manja.

Sakura mengangguk. Senyum Sasuke mengembang, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura-nya.

"Kita menikah 3 hari lagi." Ujar atasan Sakura di kantor itu.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan berlangsung begitu meriah. Teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura tak memyangka ini akan begitu cepat terjadi. Pada hari setelah Sasuke melamar Sakura, mereka berangkat menuju Jepang malam harinya. Siapa sangka, ini adalah kejutan Sasuke untuk Sakura karena telah mempersiapkan pernikahannya sejak lama.

"Ne, Teme, pastikan malam pertamamu lancar." Canda Naruto

"Hn"

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Kami pulang dulu, ya!" Tutup Ino dan tamu undangan yang lainnya pun mulai pergi.

Dan ternyata sepasang pengantin baru itu memilih menghabiskan waktu malam pertamanya di apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>hahaha! ini adalah fic pertama saya, flame diterima, mohon bantuannya, saya baru di sini :)<p>

terakhir...

review pleaseee? *puppy-eyes


	2. Chapter 2

KESEMPATAN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

story by : Maret-mei Kacasoca

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus celah-celah gorden yang tertutup sejak tadi malam, membawa kehangatan musim semi yang hampir berakhir di belahan bumi bagian Utara. Burung-burung hinggap di jendela, berkicau, mencoba membangunkan kedua insan yang telah menghabiskan malam "panas" mereka berdua.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Sedetik kemudian pipinya memerah, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Ia melihat dadanya yang kini ada beberapa bercak merah hasil Sasuke semalam.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya. Menunduk, melihat bercak darah kesuciannya yang telah mengering di sprei kasur.

"Hasil karya pertamaku sangat cantik rupanya."

BLUSH!

Ucapan Sasuke membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu makin memerah pipinya. Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sudah duduk menyender di ranjang.

"S-sasuke kun..."

Sasuke menyeringai. Segera ditariknya Sakura ke ranjang lagi.

_Well, _mungkin Sakura tidak akan dapat berjalan dengan baik untuk keberangkatannya kembali ke Indonesia hari ini

**2 minggu kemudian...**

"Sakura, aku berangkat"

Sakura tersenyum lemah, menganggukan kepala pada suaminya. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Sakura"

"Tapi ini pandanganmu saat memohon, Sasuke-kun..." ujar Sakura masih dengan puppy-eyes-nya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Diraihnya Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan sering-sering datang"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Sasuke melepas dekapannya. Ia berangkat meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya sendu. Rasanya begitu berat menunggalkan istrinya tersebut.

Sakura berbalik, meninggalkan bandara yang begitu ramai. Ia menaiki mobilnya, pulang menuju Lembang-nya tercinta.

Di perjalanan pulangnya, Sakura melihat pemandangan-pemandangan alam yang pernah dilewatinya dengan Sasuke.

Tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak mereka menginjak bangku kelas 6 SD.

* * *

><p><em>Indonesia, Oktober 20xx<em>

_Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari bandara, sambil mendorong trolley yang memuat beberapa kopornya yang begitu besar—dan terlihat begitu penuh— di tangan mungilnya. Rambut soft pink-nya berkibar terkena angin, membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. _

_Ia berhenti. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, membeli kartu perdana lalu menelepon seseorang di sana._

_"...The number your calling is busy, please —tuuuut"_

_Lagi, dan lagi._

_Sahabatnya itu memang tak bisa diandalkan untuk tepat waktu. Dimana dia? Ia telah menunggu 1 jam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan datang datang. Seperti angin dingin yang menerpa tengkuknya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri saat sepi (dia bukan hantu, hei!) atau suara ribut ribut minta permisi di kepadatan manusia di sini. _

_Kini Sakura seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Tak tahu arah dan jalan. Hari pertama di tempat barunya saja sudah begini. Bagaimana nanti? Dia terus terdiam ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahasa Indonesia-nya belum terlalu fasih. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Dan apa yang mau ia tanyakan? Ia terlalu gugup. _

_"Menungguku, nona?" _

_Sakura menoleh ke belakang._

_"Naruto!"_

_Yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan ekspresi kesal luar biasa pada pria berambut pirang jabrik itu, lalu saat kesalnya hilang, ia memeluk erat tubuh Naruto tanda ia rindu sahabatnya ini. Naruto membalasnya juga._

_Mereka berjalan berdampingan, tak ada yang membuka obrolan diantara mereka berdua. Naruto juga sibuk membawakan kopor-kopor besar Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto membuka obrolan saat Naruto memasukan barang barang bawaan Sakura ke dalam bagasi mobilnya._

_"Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Tentu saja Indonesia.. kita akan tinggal jauh dari ibukota negara."_

_"Oh... ya tentu saja... aku telah melihat daerahnya di website... apa itu namanya? Lembang?" Tanya Sakura._

_"Ya! Hahaha... kau tahu?" _

_"Kita akan bekerja di ibukota provinsi 'kan? Bandung? Apa itu jauh dari Lembang, Naruto?"_

_"Tidak begitu jauh, menurutku. Kita akan tinggal di pemukiman warga setempat. Jadi mungkin kau akan belajar bahasa daerahnya juga." Ujar Naruto bersemangat. _

_"Bahasa daerah? Bahkan bahasa Indonesia-ku belum fasih, tahu!" Protes Sakura pada Naruto._

_Naruto tertawa. 3 tahun setelah meninggalkan tanah air serta keluarga dan sahabatnya ini, rasanya rindu juga. Seperti saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan nya. Atau sewaktu remaja dulu saat ia dan Sakura sering bermain bersama. Bahkan ia rindu saat-saat menyebalkan bersama keluarga kecilnya._

_"Bagaimana kabar Sasori, Saku?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka telah ada di dalam mobil. Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin dan mengemudikan mobilnya._

_"Ohh, dia baik. Masih seperti biasa, dengan sifat dan sikap overprotective-nya padaku. Padahal sudah menikah." Keluh Sakura._

_"Hahaha... mungkin ia tak mau kau kehilangan perhatian darinya walau sedikit" ujar Naruto lembut_

_Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar. Melihat keadaan ibukota negara di negara yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kondisinya yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat asalnya, Jepang. Hampir semuanya berbeda. _

_Apa dia dapat mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru lagi di sini? _

_Apa hanya hal membosankan yang biasa ia lalui?_

_Oh, ayolah... ia merasa hidupnya sangat datar. Yang ia lalui begitu saja. Berjalan tanpa ada kerikil atau batu besar yang menghalangi jalannya._

_Ia adalah wanita yang selalu bersyukur akan pemberian Tuhan kepada hidupnya. Wajah indah, tubuh ideal, memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, aktif, dan mempunyai keluarga yang kaya. Apa lagi yang ia harus ragukan pada hidupnya? Namun ia tetap sederhana, tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya untuk memakai kekayaan orangtuanya. Bergaul dengan anak anak yang sederhana, tanpa mereka tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang yang kaya._

_Ya dia memang kaya..._

_Kaya akan hatinya; kebaikan dan sifat sifat baik lainnya._

_Ini kali pertamanya Sakura memijakkan kakinya di Tanah Sunda. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat asing baginya. Lebih hijau, lebih asri, tanpa macet dan tanpa banyak polusi. Berbeda dengan ibukota yang tadi dilihatnya._

_"Naruto, kita dimana?"_

_Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Perjalanan tadi memakan waktu cukup lama. Dan mereka belum sampai. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di daerah Cijambe._

_"Kita di Cijambe. Sebentar lagi kita sampai... tapi aku ingin makan dulu, hehehehe..." ujar Naruto penuh semangat_

_"Aku juga lapar... hei, kita makan apa?"_

_"Masakan khas Sunda di sini enak. Kau harus coba, Saku-chan!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan masuk ke Rumah Makan lesehan tersebut. Tanpa peduli Sakura yang memprotes sakit di tangannya._

_Mereka menduduki tempat di pojok ruangan. Sakura agak bingung saat seorang pelayan membawakan minuman ke meja mereka. Padahal tak ada yang memesan minuman. _

_"Naruto, apa ini? Kita tak memesan ini, 'kan?" Sakura menghirup aroma minuman hangat tersebut. Ini teh. Ia meminumnya sedikit. Dan yang terasa di indra pengecapnya adalah rasa pahit yang hambar. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang bingung._

_"Sakura-chan, di sini mereka menyediakan teh tawar untuk setiap pelanggannya. Ayo, kau mau pesan apa?" Naruto lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. Sakura bingung harus memesan apa. Di sini belum ada yang pernah ia makan. Dan ia biasanya hanya menyukai masakan Jepang. Bukan masakan luar negri lainnya. _

_Akhirnya, Sakura meminta agar Naruto saja yang memesan makanan untuknya. _

_"Ng... kau saja yang pesan, Naruto. Aku... bingung mau pesan apa" ujar Sakura_

_"Hahaha! Baiklah. Bi! Saya pesan nasi liwetnya dua, yaaaa! Sama ayam bakakak.." Ujar Naruto dengan bahasa Indonesia yang hampir fasih kepada seorang wanita tua yang melayani pesanannya_

_Makanan datang, _

_Sakura melihat hidangan yang tersaji di depannya. _

_Nasi yang dibumbui_

_Ayam bakar yang terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya_

_Bumbu dari campuran cabai, kedelai dan yang lainnya (naruto menyebutnya sambal oncom)_

_Dan sayuran selada serta timun._

_Inikah makanan Sunda? _

_Naruto membasuh tangannya dengan air, lalu memakan itu dengan tangannya._

_Sakura mengikuti tata cara Naruto sebelum memakannya. Dengan sedikit gugup ia memasukan nasi dan ayam itu ke dalam mulutnya. _

_'Enak' puji Sakura dalam hatinya_

_Sakura tak menyangka lidahnya langsung terasa cocok dengan masakan dari luar negrinya. Naruto memang hebat memilih tempat makan. Sakura memakannya dengen lahap. Mereka berdua makan dengan nikmat tanpa menyadari sepasang iris obisidian memperhatikannya._

_"Ne, Dobe." Panggil orang tersebut._

_Naruto menoleh, cepat-cepat ditelannya makanan yang ia kunyah. _

_"Te- teme? Sejak kapan di sini? Hehehe... maaf ya, aku tak meng-sms mu... baterai ponselku lowbatt" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya._

_"Hn."_

_Sakura langsung menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya tersebut._

_"Pa... pantat ayam?"_

_Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut langsung memincingkan matanya dengan kesal._

_"Hn. Ternyata kau, Jidat"_

_Sakura menatap tajam orang yang disebutnya "pantat ayam" itu. Jadi dia masih ingat panggilan untuknya._

_"Hee, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?"_

_"Dia teman SDku" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Saat keduanya menyadari itu, semburat rona merah tercipta pada pipi keduanya._

_Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Dan kini Sakura pun tertawa geli atas apa yang telah diingatnya kembali. Tentang bagaimana pertamakali pertemuan diantara mereka setelah beberapa tahun tak jumpa.

Ia memperlambat stir-nya. Memasuki komplek rumah yang terlihat asri. Ia berhenti tepat di depan rumah bercat putih. Diaparkirkannya mobil ke garasi, lalu ia memasuki ruang kamar tidurnya di lantai 2.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat letih. Liburan selama hampir seminggu bersama Sasuke di pulau Lombok memang menyenangkan. Beberapa kenangan terukir dengan kurun waktu begitu cepatnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dan saat itu juga ia tertidur lelap, melepas rasa letihnya.

Tak ia sadari, seseorang terus mengikutinya sejak di bandara tadi

* * *

><p>mohon review anda atas fic gaje saya -"<p> 


End file.
